


A Wish for a Price

by Loriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Con, 221B Con Flash Fic, F/M, Fae AU, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I finally got to finishing this (more like a total rewrite seeing as I somehow lost my original paper) and FINALLY typing it up. This was from the 2016 221bcon 18+ flash fic get together that we did. My cards were Sholto, Adler, Fairy/Elves au, oral sex, and of course I spun the wheel of kink and got the Priest Kink. </p>
<p>James Sholto is an injured elf warrior from the Great Fae War. He's heard rumors that the High Priestess of the Fairies can grant any wish she chooses, but of course.... there is always a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish for a Price

The Great Fae War had truly took it's toll on many of the beings. However, even years after it ended, one elf, by the name of Sholto, still suffered from it. Most had moved on, but Sholto, who had once been considered a hero, was now the subject of glares and whispers from the Elven community. 

That's what brought him to the steps of the castle of Irene, the High Priestess of the Fairies. He stepped into the large room, lined with guards, all leading to a gorgeous throne. Sitting on it was an even more gorgeous woman. He knelt before her, but before he could speak, she stopped him. 

"I know why you are here." Her voice was a gentle purr as she stood and stepped down to the man. "The elves are as prideful as they are vain. They may still look down on you for even coming to me for help." She placed her hand on his cheek, the soft skin of her palm an extreme contrast to the rough scars. 

"Coming to you is something I can hide, this.... this I cannot." He whispered, not daring to look the woman in the face. 

"I will never understand your race." She said with disgust in her voice. "To treat a hero this way. You know my powers. I'll grant you anything you could ever want, but I need something in return, kitten." 

He finally lifted his head to look up at her, her features were sharp and perfect as if all the world was flawed and undeserving of her. She signaled for him to stand and follow her. It was then he noticed her gown. The deep green lace that hugged to her body, and her pale skin that perfectly contrasted with the sheer fabric. 

When they were finally in the privacy of her chambers, his hand slid around her waist. She placed her hand on his chest lightly, but there was somehow strength behind it. "You will pleasure me, and only when I am satisfied will the deal be sealed with a kiss. Is that understood, kitten?" 

"Yes, my Priestess." He whispered as he led her to the bed, gently laying her down. He moved her gown up and nuzzled at her thigh, placing kisses on her soft skin. He smiled as he heard her soft sigh. 

"Now now, you do not get extra wishes for teasing." She spread her left more, resting them on his shoulders. Sher pressed her heels into his back as a small reminder that this was for her. 

Sholto let his tongue run over her, just enough to draw out another sigh. The heels started to press in enough to hurt as he continued the agonizingly slow laps. 

Irene's fingers slid into his hair, pulling his head up to look at her. "I warned you, kitten. That's enough. Get to it or leave." 

He was amused at how her voice still seemed to be a purr even when she was stern. 

"I'm terribly sorry, my Priestess. It had been a while and never with someone as beautiful as you." 

Irene smirked and her hand released his hair, caressing his cheek. "Oh, flattery will get you everywhere." 

He grinned and kissed her palm before going down on her once again. However, this time there was no teasing. 

Irene moaned out as Sholto's tongue swirled along her clit. "That's more like it." Her fingers went back into his hair. He moved one hand up to press two fingers into her. She was quick to grab his wrist. "Oh no no no, just the mouth. That's the deal." 

He let out a low groan, but did as he was told. He pushed his tongue into her instead, and was rewarded with another moan. She rolled her hips down and he met each small movement and fucked her slowly with his tongue. He continued to switch between fucking her and sucking at her clit till the Priestess cried out, her legs tightening around him and her hand pulling at his hair to the point he groaned in pain.   
When she finally loosened her grip, Sholto kissed her thigh again. "Thank you, my Priestess." He sat up, wiping his mouth. 

Irene smiled. "You did well." She fixed her gown and sat up, running her fingers through his hair and along his cheek. "Go home and rest. By morning the scars will be healed, your people will finally regard you as the hero you deserve to be treated as." She leaned in to kiss his lips to seal the contract, however Sholto grinned and moved away from the kiss. 

"If it's all the same, I think I'd like to change my wish. If it's not too bold, I believe your guards could benefit from including an elf." 

Irene smiled and kissed him. "Oh kitten, that is not too bold at all."


End file.
